Take My Hand
by hippogriff-tamer
Summary: Penny and Seaweed are married...now on to the reception! A sequel to "I Cherish You" full of Penweed fluff...enjoy!


**A/N **_I do not own Hairspray or any of its characters. i do not own "I Can't Help Falling In Love With You" or "Have I told you Lately" by Elvis Presley either. I began writing this after "I Cherish You" and its a continuation of that story. I feel like I am such a romantic...I believe that I am a hopeless romantic...don't know if you get that vibe from my stories. Anyways I hope that you enjoy..Please read and review...it's greatly appreciated..._

* * *

The reception was held at a nearby hall where Bingo was usually held. That day though a long table with a yellow tablecloth lined the head of the hall. Ten smaller round tables with alternating red and yellow tablecloths sat in front. The chairs were covered in alternating red and yellow material as well. The wedding party stayed outside getting pictures taken.

The guests arrived and found where they were sitting. After the wedding pictures were taken, the bridesmaids and groomsmen walked in. They stood to one side of the door awaiting Penny and Seaweed's arrival. Penny and Seaweed had asked Corny to introduce them. When he saw the bridesmaids and groomsmen arrive he grabbed a microphone that was left for him.

Tracy and Link walked out the doors to the hall and closed them. Penny and Seaweed walked in faces aglow. Penny's lips looked a little swollen and Seaweed had lipstick smudges on his lips.

"Seaweed you have a little something on your lips" Tracy told him

"I do" he asked. Penny looked at him and with the handkerchief that Tracy lent her wiped away the smudges. She then handed it back to Tracy.

"Thank you baby" he said looking into her eyes lovingly.

"You're welcome honey" she replied looking at him adoringly.

"Alright you two enough of that for now. Let's party" Link told them.

"Pardon my fiancé" Tracy said rolling her eyes.

"What? I want to dance with you" he told her pouting.

Tracy kissed him. "We will dance but first we have to open the doors for Pen and Seaweed"

Penny and Seaweed chuckled at their friends banter.

"Cracker boy do we need to get you and Tracy a room" Seaweed asked

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea" Link answered.

"You are incorrigible" Tracy told him grinning. Link kissed her.

"Are we going to stand out here all day" Penny inquired.

"I guess we can't keep everyone waiting" Tracy replied.

"Ok, you two ready for your big arrival" Link asked.

"Yes" they said in unison.

Tracy and Link opened the doors allowing all to see Penny and Seaweed.

Corny held the microphone to his mouth.

"For the first time in public please welcome Mr. and Mrs. Seaweed J. Stubbs" he said in his announcer voice.

Seaweed took Penny's hand as they walked into the hall with huge smiles across their faces. All of the guests stood applauding the young couple. Tracy and Link followed discreetly behind them.

The wedding party sat at the long table. Penny sat on Seaweed's right. Tracy, Inez, Noreen, Doreen and Amber sat next her in that order. Link, Mike, Fender, IQ and Duane sat on the other side of Seaweed. Maybelle and Corny along with Wilbur and Edna sat at the table closest to them. The hired caterers came in with delicious dishes of chicken and pork. Mashed potatoes and vegetables were the sides.

Seaweed had wanted his mom to cook but she was already busy helping Penny with all the wedding details.

Before eating the bride and groom were given flutes full of champagne for a toast. Seaweed stood up and took the microphone from Corny.

"I'd like to thank all of you for making this day wonderful for me and Penny. We love you all" he told them.

He then turned to Penny. "And to my lovely bride I'd like to thank her for each day that she's been in my life. Without her it feels like a part of me is missing"

Penny was crying at what Seaweed was saying and the emotion in his voice. He sat down and she pulled him into a kiss showing him how much she loved him.

After the kiss Penny stood taking the microphone.

"I'd like to thank all of you as well and for all the help you have been the past few months in planning this joyous event. We do love you all" she told her guests.

She then turned to Seaweed. "And to my amazing groom I don't know where I'd be if it weren't for you"

She then sat down. "Baby I love you" Seaweed told her.

"I love you too" Penny replied. Seaweed leaned in and kissed her. A couple minutes later they parted.

Link took the microphone next and stood up. "Seaweed and Penny may your years together be happy and fruitful" he said giving them his famous wink

Tracy then stood up and took the microphone from Link who was still standing. "Penny and Seaweed you are two of my best friends I love you and wish you all the joy in the world. To you" she said putting the microphone down and raising her glass. Link raised his as well.

"To the bride and groom" Wilbur toasted.

"To the bride and groom" everyone else said holding up their glasses.

Penny and Seaweed raised their champagne glasses and clinked them together. They then crossed their arms so that they were linked while they drank some champagne.

They then ate their delectable dinners. After they had finished it was time for their first dance. A record player was brought in and after taking the microphone Brad walked over to it. He placed a record on it. Before playing it though he announced

"It's now time for Penny and Seaweed to have their first dance as husband and wife"

Seaweed stood up taking Penny's hand and leading her to the dance floor between some of the tables. His left hand grasped her right and his left rested on her waist. She laid her left hand on his shoulder. The music began to play as they glided across the dance floor. Elvis Presley's voice filled the room.

**Wise men say only fools rush in**

**But I can't help falling in love with you**

**Shall I stay**

**Would it be a sin**

**If I can't help falling in love with you **

Penny and Seaweed stared into each others eyes as they danced. Every so often Seaweed would give Penny a small kiss. He then would twirl her and pull her back to him.

**Like a river flows surely to the sea**

**Darling so it goes**

**Some things are meant to be**

**Take my hand, take my whole life too**

**For I can't help falling in love with you**

Tracy and Link along with the other bridesmaids and groomsmen started dancing too. Corny held out his hand to Maybelle and she took it as he led her to the dance floor. Wilbur and Edna followed suit a minute later.

**Like a river flows surely to the sea**

**Darling so it goes**

**Take my hand, take my whole life too**

**For I can't help falling in love with you**

**For I can't help falling in love with you**

At the end of the song Seaweed dipped Penny who giggled. Then the two shared a long passionate kiss.

They looked over at Tracy and Link who were not too far away. They were sharing a deep kiss as well.

"Maybe we should get them a room" Seaweed told Penny.

She giggled and nodded. "Seems that way doesn't it"

Another song started to play and Seaweed held Penny close. This time both his arms encircled her waist as her hands rested at the nape of his neck. Elvis's voice once again filled the room.

**Have I told you lately that I love you?  
Could I tell you once again somehow?  
Have I told with all my heart and soul how I adore you?  
Well darling Im telling you now**

Seaweed sang along his voice close to her ear. His breath tickled Penny's neck. Other couples joined them on the dance floor.

**Have I told you lately when Im sleeping  
Every dream I dream is you somehow?  
Have I told you why the nights are long  
When youre not with me?  
Well darling Im telling you now  
**

**  
**Penny loved this song. It seemed to fit them perfectly. She gazed into Seaweeds bright eyes and grabbed his lips in a passionate kiss.

**My heart would break in two if I should lose you  
Im no good without you anyhow  
And have I told you lately that I love you  
Well darling Im telling you now**

When their kiss ended Seaweed went back to singing. This time Penny joined in. She held him closer as they swayed to the music.

**  
****My heart would break in two if I should lose you  
Im no good without you anyhow  
And have I told you lately that I love you  
Well darling Im telling you now**

When the song ended Seaweed dipped her and then kissed her.

It was time to cut the cake. It was a three tiered chocolate cake with butter cream frosting. Penny and Seaweed walked over to where the cake was displayed. All of the guests gathered around them. Seaweed took the knife in his right hand. Penny placed her left over his and they cut into the cake. They placed a piece of cake on the plate in front of them. Seaweed then took a tiny bit of cake with a fork and fed it to Penny and then kissed her. She then took a tiny bit and using the same fork fed it to Seaweed and then kissed him. Everyone applauded.

The caterers then came out with plates and fork. Penny, Seaweed and the others returned to their seats as the caterers cut the cake and handed out the pieces. Everyone ate enjoying the cake.

After the cake it was time for more dancing. Seaweed danced with Penny, his mom, sister, Tracy and her mom. Penny danced with Seaweed, Corny, Link and Wilbur.

Tracy, Inez, Amber, Noreen, Doreen and the other councilettes gathered around each other in the middle of the dance floor. Penny turned so that her back was towards them and threw her bouquet in their direction. Tracy caught the bouquet. Penny hugged her.

"You threw it right to me because I'm engaged" Tracy said.

"Yes I did actually. That and you're my best friend" Penny responded. Tracy smiled.

"Is Seaweed going to throw the garter to Link" Tracy asked.

"You'll just have to see" Penny said with a smile.

Link grabbed one of the chairs and placed it in the middle of the floor. Penny sat in it while Seaweed kneeled in front of her. Link, Mike, Duane, IQ, Fender and all of the other male council members lined up behind him. Seaweed put his hand under Penny's dress and grabbed her garter which was on her right leg. He slipped it off of her leg and threw it behind him. Link caught it. Seaweed stood up ad patted him on the back.

Link walked over to Tracy who was sitting in a nearby chair and kneeling placed the garter on her right leg under her dress. He did so quickly as to not cause too much embarrassment on her part. Standing up he took her hand helping her to stand. He then kissed her.

"I guess this means we're the next to be married" he told her.

"You better believe it" she responded.

Seaweed grabbed Penny's hand. It was time for the newlyweds to leave. They had booked the honeymoon suite at a nearby hotel for the night. Then it was off to sunny California for two weeks. They said goodbye to everyone giving and receiving many hugs and kisses from their friends and family. Hand in hand they walked out to the car excited for what the future would bring.


End file.
